


Daydreaming, Waiting

by Garden_Beast



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien POV, F/M, Fluff, I'm just writing this to abate my own suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garden_Beast/pseuds/Garden_Beast
Summary: Adrien Agreste was bewitched. A red swipe through the night sky, the scent of cinnamon and sugar in the air, the blue of The Seine just after sunset-- Paris was full of signs of her. Illusory, mysterious, just out of reach. She was out there, somewhere, living and thriving, in a world all her own. A world he couldn't know.But he had his thoughts, at least. His imagination made for a good distraction.





	1. Wedding Day

Adrien Agreste knew exactly how his wedding would be: it would be held in the Westin Vendome. The ceremony would take place in the courtyard, and the reception in the ballroom. The ceremony would be elegant: he would have an April wedding, so that it was cool, but not too much so. Flowers would bloom all around the courtyard, the hedges outlining the fountain a pale pink-- a perfect complement to the green of the windows nearby. He would be married at the fountain, in a suit as black as onyx, not a trace of another color on his person. To anyone else, it would look funerial, but to her-- to  _ her--  _ it would be a little inside joke. Something for the two of them and no one else. 

 

She would be in a dress of his father’s design, perfected to her every specification-- Adrien imagined she would want pockets. Maybe a place to hide a sword? A red strap wrapped around her waist, to complement his choice of tux? He didn’t know what she would choose. Something classic; chic, but easy to move around in. Maybe something sleek, sharp, to match her every move. There were so many options for her, each and every one of them perfect. 

 

His father would have a challenge ahead of him, finding a way to design a dress good enough for Ladybug. 

 

The reception would be something else. Maybe she would change her clothes-- maybe she would have a different dress entirely. He imagined her in something red, with black polka-dots, or something that would cling to her skin like her super-suit did. Either way, they’d dance together, man and wife. He would be with the love of his life, finally bound together in sacred matrimony. 

 

And when it grew late, when the young and old retired for the night-- they’d change. Sneak off on their own. Find the tallest rooftop they could. 

 

And they’d talk. Adrien always imagined this part most vividly: looking into her bluebell eyes, holding her close as they perched atop some balcony or other, talking about memories. Plans together. What they wanted to do with the rest of their  _ lives.  _ She would rest his head on his shoulder. He’d hold her close. He would pull back but for a moment-- just one-- to look at her. Marvel at the woman he could call his wife. She would look up at him, moonlight sparkling in her eyes. And then, more beautiful even than their first kiss as man and wife, they’d press their lips together, alone and with nothing to hide. Nothing. 

 

“What do you think, Adrien?” Nino asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Do you have any idea how you’d want to get married?” All eyes were on him. Across the room, he felt Chloe’s boring into his temples, interest clearly piqued. 

 

“Huh,” Adrien answered, looking down, “I guess I’ve never thought about it.” He turned to the nearest scapegoat he could find-- “What about you, Marinette?” She was creative. Surely she had an interesting idea. 


	2. The Man, The Myth, The Legend

He followed. Part of him was sure that her every footstep, quick and sure, matched the beating of his heart. She could take down akumas almost-- effortlessly. Everything she did looked that way. She leapt between buildings, throwing her yo-yo (and herself) into the air without a second a shred of hesitation, as if her mortality were only an afterthought. 

 

Chat aspired to that level of courage. Sure, he leapt too, but he wasn’t trusting all of his body weight with a little sliver of string. 

 

He caught up. Threw his pole like a javelin, hitting the newest akuma right in the head, lest his enormous hand catch Ladybug in its grasp. That was all the time she needed: she wrapped her yo-yo around him, flinging herself this way and that, until he was completely incapacitated. It only took her a moment to break the akuma’s hair clip, crushing it underneath her foot. They reassured the heartbroken gentleman that everything was fine. He was fine, they were fine, Paris was fine. These things happened, Ladybug explained, patting Papillon’s most recent victim on the shoulder and standing up-- to leave. 

 

“Wait!” They hadn’t even had to use their miraculouses, this time. There was so much time for them. They could spend the whole day together, if they wanted. “We’ve got some time, don’t we? Why don’t we strategize for next time, get to know each other?” He couldn’t help his grin-- it was impossible not to, when Ladybug was there, smiling at him while she considered her options. 

 

“Well… Do you have any ideas in mind?” She offered, and by god, he’d take his chance. 

 

Did he? Of course not. But Ladybug didn’t have to know that. “I’ve got thousands,” he drawled, unable to stop his smirk. “But we don’t have to stick around here to talk them out.” 

 

There were people coming out to see the commotion-- it was about time for them to leave. “How about we find somewhere a little more private?”

 

Ladybug only smiled at him, throwing her yo-yo and propelling herself elsewhere. Chat took a moment to look after her. To try and memorize her presence as she retreated into the distance. Then, he followed. 

 

___

 

“So what’s he like?” Chat asked. It had been on his mind for days, weeks-- who was it that had caught Ladybug’s eye? He must have been incredible, charming, handsome; had to have something Chat didn’t. “And before you say it, no, I’m not asking who it is. Gotta protect our secret identities, I know.” They’d planned enough for the night, anyway. Now onto more pressing matters. 

 

Ladybug, of course, laughed. “It’s really not that big of a deal, Chat,” she answered. He could still see traces of her smile in her eyes. “You don’t have to worry yourself over it.” 

 

“I’m not, I swear. I’m just… Curious, that’s all.” So maybe he could have something to emulate. There was nothing wrong with that. 

 

Ladybug glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, staring out at the darkness of the city. “I think there’s a saying about cats and curiosity, isn’t there?” 

 

Chat shrugged, biting his lip at her little quip. She had a point, sure, but, “And something else about satisfaction, right?” His retort must have hit home, because she threw her head back and laughed, music to his ears. Chat could listen to that all day long. 

 

“Alright, alright. It’s not-- I mean. He’s not--” Ladybug stuttered.  _ Stuttered _ . As if she were embarrassed, or shy, and something in Chat’s heart tightened at the sight. She was so perfect. So in love. She blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear in a move that almost reminded him of Marinette. “He’s just really cool,” she gushed. “He’s so sweet, and caring, and kind to everyone, and so hard working, I just--” She went quiet, staring down at the ground with a distinct redness in her cheeks. “I really respect him. That’s all.” 

 

She was in love. That much was obvious. Chat’s smile didn’t falter, though, even if it drooped-- she was in love, after all, and that was beautiful in and of itself. “He sounds like quite the guy.” 

 

“He is,” she agreed, staring out at the glittering dots of light of the city, clearly daydreaming. “And so cool. I just-- he’s awesome.” She paused, glancing back at Noir. “I’m kind of a dork around him, if you couldn’t tell.” 

 

He could, but that only made it more bittersweet. “That’s cute, though.” And it was. God, it was. To have Ladybug look at him like that. To have her talk to her like that, so shy that she could barely string a sentence together-- that was a thought. 

“Can I guess your type, at least?” Chat tried, leaning toward her just enough for his fringe to touch her shoulder. “You have to have a type, LB.” 

 

She bit her lips together, stifling a giggle. “You can try.” 

 

He could try. That was a start, wasn’t it? “What do you think about…” Who was a celebrity he could name? It had been ages since he’d even talked about any, with the exception of Jagged Stone. How about… Oh! Of course. “What about that kid model? That Adrien Agreste?” 

 

She didn’t say anything. Chat looked up at her to find her-- oh.  _ Blushing.  _ “What’s that? Do you have a celebrity crush?” He chided, unable to keep the surprise from his face. Adrien Agreste?  _ That  _ Adrien Agreste? “Do you like those handsome green eyes of his, Bugaboo?” 

 

She leaned away, so he had to step forward. “That cute blond hair?” He chided, delight oozing out of his every pore. Adrien Agreste. She had a type, and by god, he fit it. “That--” 

 

“Shush!” she finally shouted, all smiles and red cheeks. “Look, we’re done planning, so I-- I have to go, okay?” Before Chat could get a word in edgewise, she threw her yo-yo away and took herself with it. 

 

And he was alone on the rooftop, watching her retreating figure. 

 

He went home. Detransformed. Let Plagg out to eat his Camembert for the umpteenth time. When he was done, Adrien fell onto his bed, turning to his little kitty companion, and asked, “Plagg. What’s my name?” 

 

“What?” Plagg squeaked, as if Adrien had grown a second head. 

 

“Just ask me that. Ask me my name.” 

 

“Okay…” The eye roll was implied. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Adrien,” he announced, staring up at the ceiling with a grin so big it hurt his cheeks. “I’m Adrien Agreste.” 


	3. Saccharine Sweet

Marinette was sweet. She worked hard for what she believed in, standing up Chloe Bourgeois at her grumpiest. Sure, Adrien tended to hope that Chloe would just learn from her own mistakes without his intervention, but, well. It never hurt to see Marinette take her on-- in a way, he admired it. The stubbornness required to take Chloe on was hard to come by in its own right. 

 

She looked people in the eye, Dupain-Cheng. She faced her problems head-on, and was always so  _ creative _ . Her hats, her designs, her helping Adrien sneak away from hordes of fans-- she could do just about anything. 

 

He was glad to have her as a friend. He imagined that Ladybug would like her, too. That would be a fun friendship; he almost wanted to introduce the two. “Hey!” Ah, speak of the devil. Marinette was behind him, waving at him, holding a little box in her hands. She looked everyone in the eye, sure, but he tended to be the exception. 

 

“What’s up?” he asked, turning from his little spot in the sun. Ladybug would get a kick out of him, sat comfortably on a bench, just… Sunbathing. Thinking to himself. He felt like a cat just sitting there. 

 

“Oh, um-- well. My dad and I were kind of making, um, chocolates. For customers!” She fumbled over her words, biting her lip and looking down. It was a little sweet, watching shy little Marinette pull herself together. “We had some, um, ones that didn’t quite make it aesthetically, so I’ve been giving them out.” She gestured to her box with a shrug. “Do you want some of them?” 

 

How nice! “Yes please!” he could eat a few, sure. One or two wouldn’t hurt his diet plan too badly. But Marinette put the whole box in his hands, and-- oh, boy. 

 

“I already handed out the rest. We kind of-- we kind of wanted to give it some nice packaging? Anyway, I’ll just, um, be on my way!” She hurried off before Adrien could get a word in, let alone thank her for the gift. Sweet thing. Distantly, he heard Alya shouting Marinette’s name. He wouldn’t be surprised if she’d tripped again. 

 

“No reason not to give these a try,” Adrien mumbled to himself, cracking open the box and popping one of the chocolates into his mouth, and-- oh! It was chocolate covered popcorn. How cool! Plucking another out of the box, he gave them a long look. Hm. They didn’t look too bad… Sure, he couldn’t eat too many of these, but maybe Ladybug might like them. 

 

It wouldn’t be hard to repackage them, anyway. 

  
  


___

 

“Just wait here a second!” Chat called, extending his baton and leaping away. It would take two minutes, tops, for him to get home and grab the chocolate-- and then he’d have a little gift for Ladybug. Would she like it? Would she be charmed? 

 

Oh, if she was-- he’d have to thank Marinette properly. Give her something in return. For now, he ducked through his window and into his room, scooped his box of chocolates off of his desk, and leapt back into the night. 

 

It didn’t take long to find their rooftop. Well-- the rooftop they’d decided to meet at. But it was their rooftop, in a way. “For you, My Lady,” Chat purred, hopping off his baton and retracting it back to normal size. “I found these at a shop and thought of you.” 

 

Adrien almost felt guilty about re-wrapping Marinette’s gift. It was sweet of her, after all, figuratively and literally, and, well. He had a diet. He was a model. 

 

And he wanted to please Ladybug. 

 

Chat bit his lips together as his Bugaboo took the box with her delicate hands, undoing the little pink bow on top and opening it up. “Oh,” she whispered, hesitant-- “These are wonderful!” She hesitated, picking at one of the chocolates. “Where did you get these?” 

 

“There’s a bakery in the area that I rather like, and they had a few of these, and…” Chat shrugged. “They reminded me of you.” 

 

The look in her eyes was inscrutable. She took one between her thumb and forefinger, gentle as could be, and… Inspected them? “Popcorn inside, right? With seasalt and caramel?” 

 

Oh. Um. Had she had those before? “Yeah, yeah-- they’re cute, right?” 

 

Her smile was almost… Wistful? “They are, Chaton,” she agreed, placing the chocolate in her mouth. Between her lips. In her mouth. Chat Noir gulped at the thought-- he had given that to her. His chocolates had touched her lips. She giggled next, peering up at him through the corner of her eye, the lights of Paris reflected in them. The city lights washing all over her skin-- she looked like a dream. “Did you get these at T&S bakery?” 

 

His reverie was shattered in an instant. “I-- I did, yeah,” he nodded, before regaining his confidence, “What, you like them?” 

 

Ladybug giggled harder this time. Laughed, actually, stepping back and placing a hand on her chest. It was the hardest he’d seen her laugh in, well. A long time. “I do, yeah. I know the owners.” She popped another piece of chocolate in her mouth, before closing the box and reaching for her yo-yo. Already, he could tell, it was time for her to leave. 

 

It always happened so quickly. 

 

“Next time?” He asked, watching as she wound her arm to release her yo-yo, off to… Wherever it was she went on nights like these. He always imagined some terrace-- she’d detransform next to a window, awash in the warm light of her home. 

 

“Next time,” she promised with a wink, before unspooling her weapon, and leaving Chat alone. It felt a little colder, now that she was gone. 

 

He watched her as she sped away, turning into a lithe red blur. As she disappeared completely. She was always such an enigma. Such a-- wait. She knew T&S’s  owners?! 

 


End file.
